Akatsuki on TV
by bbaekhyun
Summary: Akatsuki membaca pengumuman audisi pencarian bakat untuk Konoha Entertainment. Mereka ingin ikut, dan kepilih nggak, ya? Apakah akan menjadi sesukses kegiatan kejahatan mereka sebagai ninja-buronan? Check this out! Warning inside.
1. Deidara's Big Mistake

**Akatsuki on TV**

A fanfic by **Akasuna no Aruta**

Disclaimer : All belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**-senpai

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rate : T

Starring : Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Tsunade, Shizune, dan bnyak lagi…

Warning : Typo, OOC stadium 4, gaje, garing, dll… Fic pertama. Kalau hancur, gomenasai! Don't like don't read.

Summary : Akatsuki membaca pengumuman audisi pencarian bakat untuk Konoha Entertainment. Mereka ingin ikut, dan kepilih nggak, ya? Apakah akan menjadi sesukses kegiatan kejahatan mereka sebagai ninja-buronan? Check this out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Deidara's Big Mistake<p>

Pagi di kediaman para penjahat terkenal Akatsuki… Suasananya sangat suram dan tenang, sampai suatu saat, suara cempreng nan berisik mengusik mereka…

"PEIN-SENPAAAAI, lihat ini!" Tobi si anak baik dari Akatsuki menunjukkan selembar kertas kepada senpai-nya, Pein, yang hanya sedang duduk santai sambil melamun.

"Berisik! Diam, kenapa?" bentak Akastuki's baby face, Sasori, makhluk ter-_kawaii_ di seluruh dunia.

"Tunggu sampai senpai semua melihat ini!" Tobi mengacungkan lembaran yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Sini, coba lihat!" seru Konan.

"Bawa sini, un!" suruh Deidara, si ahli ledakan.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Mereka semua membaca keras-keras kertas promosi tersebut:

**Mau jadi Entertainer terkenal? Ikuti:**

**Audisi untuk KONOHA ENTERTAINMENT**

**Tersedia bagian: Teater, Film, Musik, Presenter, dan DJ**

"Emang ada DJ di Konoha, ya?" tanya Sasori polos.

"Dewa Jashin itu ada dimana-mana, termasuk di hati kita!" kata Hidan sok religius. Deidara menjitaknya.

"DJ yang dimaksud disini itu disk-jockey! Bukan Dewa Jashin!"

"Tapi Sasori nanyanya DJ yang Dewa Jashin itu…"

"Siapa bilang? Orang nanya DJ yang disk-jockey, kok," kata Sasori, ngeles.

"Eh, tapi beneran, deh. Emang ada disk-jockey di Konoha?" gumam Konan. "Coba pakai otak kalian! Berpikir yang logis!"

"Siapa peduli? Kita juga disini nggak ada yang bisa nge-DJ! Kita kan, mau main film!" kata Pein, sok artis.

"Emang Pein-senpai bisa akting?" tanya Tobi.

"Heh, gini-gini, aku lulusan sekolah perfilman di Amegakure!"

"Lagi-lagi, emang ada sekolah perfilman di dunia ninja? Ngaco, lo, Pein," kali ini Konan yang menjitak Pein.

"Udah, ah, lanjut baca. Kalau cocok, kan, kita bisa dapat duit," kata Kakuzu, si mata duitan.

**Syarat:**

**Berumur 17-30 tahun**

"Yah, Sasori-senpai mana bisa ikut! Dia kan, chibi…" kata Tobi.

"Eh, aslinya aku udah dewasa, lho! Lo tuh, aslinya kan Madara yang udah tua bangka!" serang balik Sasori.

"He? Yang kasihan itu Itachi… Udah kelewat umur, makanya—eh…" Konan langsung berhenti ketika Itachi memelotinya. Daripada di Amaterasu, kan, mending diam…

**Berjiwa Entertainer**

**Minimal mempunya wajah setingkat 'CUKUP'.**

"Wah, aku cocok, nih!" kata Tobi ge-er.

"Itu topeng lollipop, mana bisa dibilang 'CUKUP'," sanggah Pein.

"Aku bisa ikut nggak, ya?" gumam Zetsu hitam sedih.

"Nggak bisa, dong. Kalau Zetsu putih, kan, ganteng, mana bisa ditolak. Zetsu hitam, sih, wueeekkk!" Zetsu putih mengeluarkan suara muntah.

"Woi, kita ini kan satu badan!"

"Siapa bilang? Makasih, deh!"

"Wah, nantangin, lo, ya!"

Lalu kedua bagian wajah itu mulai berkelahi.

"Aku, nih, yang paling cocok. Secara, gitu, Akatsuki paling ganteng…" gumam Sasori dan dijitak satu-satu sama anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

**Rajin bekerja, dan ramah**

**Pendaftaran dilakukan tanggal 10 Agustus di Konoha Entertainment, loket pendaftaran F8. Biaya pendaftaran: 1000 Ryo.**

**Audisi dilaksankan tanggal 13 Agustus di studio Konoha Entertainment, Konohagakure, dengan membawa kartu audisi dan sedikit uang tambahan (buat nyogok juri, okeh?) . Mulai pukul 08.00 pagi sampai selesai.**

**Hokage/Presdir Konoha Entertainment,**

**Tsunade**

"Audisinya di Konoha? Kita harus kesana, dong?" kata Pein.

"Iyalah, demi impian menjadi artis! Wah, keren nih!" Hidan berangan-angan.

"Ya, duitnya juga pasti banyak…" lanjut Kakuzu.

"Pasti banyak fansnya…" gumam Tobi.

"Wah, jadi terkenal itu enak…" Pein berangan juga.

"Musuh-musuh kita bakal iri, un…" kata Deidara.

"Dikenal sebagai seniman atau artis ternama…" sambung Sasori.

"Seluruh keluarga baik ikan dan manusia akan bangga… Saking bangganya keluarga hiu bakal loncat sampai ke darat!" Kisame hampir menangis saking tidak sabar ikut audisi dan diterima.

"Kalau Zetsu putih jadi artis, Zetsu hitam bakal iri sampai bunuh diri…"

"Eh, kalau Zetsu hitam mati, berarti Zetsu putih juga mati, dong… Kan satu badan. Bego lo Zetsu putih…"

"Sasuke pasti malu, aku duluan jadi artis…"

"Hoii, jangan ngarang terus, ayo cepat kerja!" Konan membuyarkan lamunan rekan-rekannya. "Ngarang aja, kalau diterima. Ayo kerja!"

"Kerja apa, Konan-senpai?" tanya Tobi, kesal imajinasinya dipecahkan oleh Konan.

"Ya, belanja! Masa kita nanti audisi pakai baju beginian? Oh ya, juga belajar jadi entertainer, dan siap-siap! Oke?"

"Oke, Konan-senpai! Mulai bersiap!"

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

"Mahal amat, un! Gratisan aja, masa nggak bisa sih, un?"

"Bikin kartu audisinya aja, biayanya mahal, Deidara-san! Udah murah, kok! Bayar aja sini!" bujuk Shizune, penjaga loket pendaftaran, sambil mengomel dalam hati. Ini orang mau ikut audisi, tapi ga mau bayar pendaftaran? Ke laut aja lo! "Jadi nggak, nih? Nggak mau, ya udah. Banyak yang mau ngantri. Sana, gih!"

"Heh, sopan sedikit, aku ledakin nih, un!" Deidara mengeluarkan bom C3.

"Siapa takut? Cepetan, mau ikut, nggak!"

"Bayar aja! Kita kan masih ada sisa uang!" kata Itachi yang udah kebelet jadi artis.

"Iya, deh. Kuzu, sini, un! Uang sisa yang kemarin mana? Korbankanlah sedikit uang simpanan kita, toh nanti kalau jadi artis dapat yang berlipat ganda, un! Allah berfirman (?), sekali kita bersedekah, seribu kali lipat yang akan kita dapat, un!" Dei jadi sok alim.

"Oh, terserah lo, dah. Tapi ada syaratnya. Kalian harus memberikan 70% pendapatan kalian (kalo jadi artis) masing-masing, kepada bendahara kalian ini!" Kuzu mulai pasang penawaran.

"80% atau kami batal," kata Pein. Bego amat lo, leader nista!

"Deal!" Kuzu loncat-loncat girang. Nggak ngeh ya, ini organisasi, Akatsuki (-Kakuzu) pendapatan mereka bakal makin berkurang.

"Nih, untuk 10 orang!" Dei menyerahkan uang.

"Ya, kartu audisi untuk sepuluh orang! Ambil, nih! Audisinya tanggal 13 Agustus pukul 08.00 sampai—"

"Udah tau (un)!" sorak kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki.

Shizune manyun. "Sialan, kalian semua! Balikin sini kartunya!"

"Ga ada! Kita udah bayar, un! Ayo, pergi semua, un!" Dei mengomando teman-temannya untuk kabur.

"Hoi, nggak sopan kalian! Eh, kok…? Uangnya kurang! Ini sih masih setengahnya! Balik lagi, sini! Woi, balik lagi! Uangnya kurang! AWAS KALIAN SEMUAAA!"

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

13 Agustus di Konoha Entertainment…

"Wah, aku belum pernah melihat peralatan secanggih ini! Ini namanya apa, sih?"

"Iya, keren! Jadi nggak sabar mau menjadi bagian dari perusahaan ini…"

"Wah, jadi kita di-audisi disini, un?"

"Kenapa ada Akatsuki disini? Tsunade-sama, tangkap mereka! Buronan ninja nomor satu di dunia!" teriak suara cempreng.

Akatsuki menoleh. Uzumaki Naruto, rupanya.

"Heh, chibi! Diam, kami bukan buronan lagi sekarang!" teriak Pein tak kalah cempreng.

"Tuh kan… Masa image kita yang ada cuma nuke-nin doang…" gerutu Itachi.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, SURUH ORANG MENANGKAP MEREKA!"

"Hoii, cempreng! Diam, kenapa sih?" kata Konan.

"Kami sekarang adalah… CALON ARTIS MASA DEPAN!" semua anggota Akatsuki berpose ala artis. Sasori mengacak rambut dengan tangannya, Deidara meniup ujung poninya. Lalu Konan menerbangkan kupu-kupu kertas, Pein berpose _peace_, Kisame dan Kakuzu tertawa sok keren (tapi siapapun yang melihatnya, bukan keren, tapi norak abis). Itachi memasang mata sharingan buat gaya doang, Zetsu ga tau mau ngapain, jadi dia nangkep nyamuk lewat aja pakai Venus-nya, Hidan senyum-senyum doang sok imut (tapi kayanya ga ada yang terpana, gak kayak Sasori senyum, semua orang langsung pingsan *lebay). Dan yang terakhir, Tobi pasang tampang polos (emang mukanya keliatan?) yang membuat semua orang yang lewat ga tahan buat nyubit nih anak. Tapi kalau topengnya dibuka, dijamin semua orang pada kabur kalau tahu itu Madara yang udah berumur _lebih dari yang diperkirakan_…

"Artis, artis, pala lo artis! Mana artis kayak kalian, baka!" kata Naruto, ninja yang terkenal berisik.

"Heh, kita ini memang artis, un! Udah keren-keren gini, mana mungkin ga kepilih, un?" kata Deidara-ge-er.

Masalah pakaian, semua Akatsuki sekarang memakai pakaian a la pengantin (?). Eh, bukan, maksudnya pakaian kayak anak-anak remaja normal, lah *emang mereka semua anak-anak, ya? :p. Lihat aja tuh kakek Itachi yang ganteng-ganteng tapi keriput (Itachi: "Ini bukan keriput, uy! Udah dari lahir! Tapi tetep ganteng, kan?").

"Eh, siapa tuh, Naruto?" tanya anak di sebelah Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, sambil menunjuk Deidara.

"Sepertinya Deidara," jawab Naru cuek.

Mata Kiba langsung berbinar. Dia lalu menyeruak di kerumunan Akatsuki dan menarik Deidara yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hai, cewek! Deidara, ya? Kenalin, aku Kiba, dan ini Akamaru. Kau tinggal di Konoha, ya? Dimana rumahmu? Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan malam minggu ke taman, mau nggak? Oh ya, kesini mau apa? Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik, loh!" serbu Kiba, membuat Deidara bingung.

"BAKA! Apa-apaan, nih?" Deidar panic.

"Haha, Dei-senpai dibilang cewek? Ya iyalah, Dei-senpai kan memang cantik banget," Tobi terkekeh.

"Lepasin, gak, un!" ancam Dei pada Kiba yang memegang lengannya sok mesra. Tapi memang Dei-kun mirip cewek, ya? Rambutnya itu, lho, cute banget *emang ada _rambut cute_?

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan cewek secantik kamu!" Wah, Kiba makin ngelantur, nih! Mungkin di dalam otaknya terjadi semacam pendarahan yang disebabkan oleh kesalah pengonsumsian obat, yang mengakibatkan pikiran yang macam-macam, gaje, dan efek-efek samping lain *sok jadi dokter.

"Hei, mundur dan menyerahlah! Dia punyaku, tahu!" Kirain siapa, rupanya Rock Lee yang sekarang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar.

"Wah, kau _jauuh_ lebih cantik dari Hinata, ya?" Neji menambah panjang antrian 'Deidara-chan (a.k.a Deidara-kun)'s Super Big Great Guy Fans'.

Lalu kehadiran Shikamaru meramaikan antrian juga. Juga ada Gaara, yang datang dari Suna untuk ikut audisi jadi penyanyi dangdut *GUBRAK! Kazekage jadi penyanyi dangdut? Eh, nggak lah, dia kesini mau audisi Film! Lalu ada Kankuro, Sai, Chouji, Yamato, dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, KAKASHI! (Kyaa, secantik apa sih, kamu, Deidara?) Lalu kerumunan yang ngefans gila sama Deidara itu mengerumuninya dan sukses membuatnya tambah sesak.

"LEPASIN, GAK, UN! AKU LEDAKIN NIH, UN!"

"YOU-ARE-MINE, DEI-CHAN!"

"Dia milikku, bukan milikmu. Dia untukku, bukan untukmu. Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu! Biarkan aku mendekatinya…" Shikamaru nyanyi: cempreng abis. *author dikeroyok.

"Dia untuk aku…" Sai: ga ada bedanya! Semuanya nggak ada bakat nyanyi! *giliran Sai FC yang ngejitak author.

"WOI GUE INI COWOK!" teriak Dei, kenceng banget. "Dan buat yang belum tahu, aku ini ahli ledakan Akatsuki paling terkenal sedunia ninja!"

"Ya iyalah, wong ahli ledakan di Akatsuki kan cuma Dei-senpai sendiri!" ledek Tobi lagi.

"Grrrhh… Kalau gue udah b-b-bebas," kata Dei terengah karena dikerumuni banyak cowok fansnya, "gue ledakin kalian semua! Lo juga, Tob!" Dei ngancem tapi nggak ada yang takut.

"Selain cantik dan manis (GUBRAK!), Dei-chan gentle juga, ya!" kata Gaara (OOC banget).

"Kami-samaaaa, tolonglah aku!" jerit Deidara. Sasori geleng-geleng kasihan. "Sasori-danna, tolongin dong! Aku janji, kalau Sasori-danna tolongin aku, un, aku bakal melayanimu seumur hidup, un!"

"Gomen, Deidara, tapi aku udah punya banyak pembantu. Masa aku mau mecat semua Kugutsu? Jadi, ga perlu dibantuin lagi," kata Sasori *ketawa setan.

"Siapapun deh, un! Konan! Lo bantuin gue, kenapa, un? Leader, Pein, piercing karatan, apapun itu panggilanya, bantuin dong, un!"

"Tadinya sih, mau bantu, tapi kebanyakan ngejek daripada minta tolong, jadi… Tolong aja diri lo sendiri!" Pein menyeringai.

"Banyak-banyak berdoalah, Dei! Dewa Jashin akan menolongmu!" kata Hidan sok serius.

"BAKA! Kalau doa terus kapan bebasnya, un?"

"Eh, minggir dikit, dong! Beri aku kesempatan mendekatinya dahulu (sok bahasa baku)."

"Enak aja lo! Aku duluan!"

"Aku duluan!"

"Akamaru, gigit mereka! Lalu aku akan mendapat tempat VVIP di samping raga dan di dalam hatinya!" Jiaaah, Kiba sok puitis.

"Awas gak, lo!" Dei naik pitam.

"Memangnya, Deidara secantik itu ya, Kek?" bisik Sasori pada Itachi.

"Lo kata gue kakek lo! Tapi iya juga, sih. Masa ga ada yang nyadar Dei itu cewek! Maksudku, cowok…" kata Itachi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai!"

"Hello. Siapa, ya?" tanya Sasori pada gadis berambut pirang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Yamanaka Ino. Juri untuk audisi bagian Teater. Kalian mau audisi juga? Bagian apa?" tanya Ino ramah.

_Nah, kalau yang ini pantas direbutin. Karena dia cantik. Ini… banci peledak direbutin!_ Itachi bergumam dalam hati.

"Film," kata Sasori, gaya cool, biar tuh cewek jadi terpana. Tapi Ino kelihatannya biasa saja. Tapi lalu dia tertawa melihat Deidara yang kewalahan direbutin cowok-cowok.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Pada ngerebutin banci peledak," kata Itachi sinis.

"Kenapa, lo? Mau juga, direbutin kayak gitu?" Sasori menertawai nada sinis Itachi.

"Gak, lah! Makasih!"

"Oh ya, Ino, kamu tahu tidak, kenapa cowok-cowok itu jadi pada mengira Deidara itu cewek? Padahal kan, nggak terlalu kelihatan kayak cewek, kok!" tanya Sasori pada Ino.

"Ada tiga alasan," kata Ino sok pintar. "Pertama, mereka memang katarak dan tidak bisa membedakan mana cewek mana cowok," Ino lalu melanjutkan, "Kedua, mereka baru kehilangan _cinta_, sehingga banci kayak gitu aja bisa dianggap cakep banget."

"Nah, Ino sependapat denganku, kalau Dei itu memang banci!" seru Itachi senang. Ino mengabaikan komentarnya.

"Ketiga, mereka terkena penyakit yang bernama…" Ino menjelaskan dengan berbisik. Wajahnya mendadak serius. Begitu pula Itachi dan Sasori. "Namanya… namanya…"

"Udah cepat, apa namanya?" bentak Sasori.

"Oke, oke, namanya…" Ino berbisik semakin pelan. "_Rejectolosis._"

"Reject—apa? Rejectonosis? Apaan, tuh?" tanya Itachi.

"Rejectolosis," koreksi Ino.

"Rejectolosis… Rejectolosis…" Sasori mengingat-ingat. "Siapa yang bikin, tuh? Baru denger, lho!"

"Ya, istilah itu aku yang buat sendiri!" Ino berkata bangga. Kedua Akatsuki langsung sweatdrop. "Bersama Tsunade-sama, dan beberapa orang perusahaan lain. Istilah itu dikatakan untuk orang yang tidak lulus audisi. Lalu menjadi trauma, dan pikirannya kacau selama beberapa jam ke depan."

"Oh, begitu!" ujar Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Dan sejauh ini, perkiraanku benar. Mereka semua terkena Rejectolosis! Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, Kankuro, Sai, Chouji, dan Yamato!"

"Lalu Gaara dan Kakashi?" tanya Sasori untuk keterangan lebih lanjut (?).

"Gaara itu Kazekage. Mungkin dia lagi banyak pikiran dan sibuk. Jadi agak stress."

"Kurang kerjaan banget, sih, Kazekage ikut audisi Film!" gerutu Itachi. "Sainganku kan, jadi bertambah!"

"Asal kalian tahu saja, Konoha Entertainment itu terkenal. Desa lain tidak punya perusahaan entertainment se-tenar ini. Jadi bahkan Kage dari desa lain ada yang ikutan. Cuma Gaara, sih… Lagipula kita tidak mau menerima Raikage dan Tsuchikage yang tua bangka itu… Mizukage sih, masih boleh…"

"Jadi mereka itu cuma stress?" Sasori menyimpulkan.

"Yap."

"Tapi sayang sekali anak itu," kata Sasori pada Itachi, seraya menunjuk Sai. "Ganteng-ganteng seleranya si banci peledak itu…"

"Apa barusan kau bilang?" tanya Ino. Sasori kembali menunjuk Sai.

Mata Ino melebar. "Yang it—itu… Sai?"

"Tadi kan kau menyebutkan namanya saat memberitahu siapa saja yang kena Rejectonosis—eh, Rejectolosis. Masa nggak ngeh, sih?" Itachi bingung.

Lagi-lagi dia mengabaikan Itachi ("Eh, ganteng-ganteng dicuekin!" Sasori: "Apanya yang ganteng? Keriput!").

"SAAAIIIII! Kalau mau selingkuh cari target yang cakep dikit, napa? Ini, banci peledak, lagi!"

"Eh, Ino!" Sai baru sadar, dan keluar dari kerumunan. Wajahnya memucat melihat mata Ino yang hampir keluar lubangnya (:p).

"SIAPA ITU?"

"Dei-chan!"

"Dia itu banci, tahu!"

"Aku cowok, BAKA!" sela Deidara dari dalam kerumunan. Tapi Ino tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia tenggelam di antara para fansnya.

"Siapa tuh yang ngomong?" tanya Ino.

"Setan kali!" kata Sai ngasal.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sai!" marah Ino lagi. Lalu menjewer Sai. "Ini pelajaran untukmu! Kau bilang, sambil gombal, katamu aku satu-satunya yang ada di hatimu! Mana buktinya, hah?"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu—ahh!" Ino menjewer makin keras, Sai berteriak. "Aw, sakiit, Ino-chan, lepasin!"

"Tidak sampai kau mau mencium kakiku!"

"Jijay!"

"Apa katamu?" Ino meledak, menjewer Sai lebih keras.

"Oke, oke, aku lakukan!" kata Sai akhirnya.

"Cepat! SEKARANG!"

"Siapa bilang sekarang? KAPAN-KAPAN!" Sai makin membangkang.

"SAI! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Pulang kemana!"

"Ke rumahku! Aku harus membereskanmu dulu!"

"Jangan! Ke rumahku saja! Aku yang harus membereskanmu!"

"SAAAIII!"

"Apa?"

"SAAAIII!"

"Apa?"

"Aku hobi melihat hal-hal seperti ini, a.k.a perpecahan rumah tangga," kata Sasori. Tahu-tahu di tangannya dan Itachi sudah ada popcorn. Jadilah mereka menonton hiburan gratis berjudul 'Suami-suami takut Istri' versi ninja muda.

"K-k-kat—" kata Deidara terengah. Ini adalah satu-satunya pilihannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari kerumunan nista yang mengidolakannya. Dia harus melakukannya. Harus. Harus. Harus! *mau nyampe berapa kali mikir 'harus' mulu? :p. "K-k-kat—k-k-kat—kat—_KATSU!_"

_BYAARR!_

Eh, salah…

_DUAARR!_

"_SIAPA YANG MELEDAKKAN STUDIO INI? KAU KELUAR DARI AUDISI!_"

TBC…

* * *

><p>Garing? Jelek? Hancur? Bikin muntah? Mau ke toilet dulu? Silahkan. Tapi abis itu, review, yaaa! Soalnya authornya nih <em>masih baru<em>… jadi review sangat diharapkan. Chap 2 akan di-update secepatnya. Arigatou, readers!

A/N: Segala penyakit yang didapat akibat membaca fic ini tidak ditanggung author. Sudah ada di _warning_.


	2. 7 Akatsuki's New Jobs

**Akatsuki on TV**

A fanfic by **Akasuna no Aruta**

Disclaimer : All belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**-senpai

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rate : T

Starring : Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Tsunade, Shizune, dan bnyak lagi…

Warning : Typo, OOC stadium 4, gaje, garing (dijamin lebih garing dari chapter 1), dll…

Summary : Akatsuki membaca pengumuman audisi pencarian bakat untuk Konoha Entertainment. Mereka ingin ikut, dan kepilih nggak, ya? Apakah akan menjadi sesukses kegiatan kejahatan mereka sebagai ninja-buronan? Check this out!

A/N : Thanks for all reviewers and readers. For **Lady Spain**, Sasuke belum bisa dimunculin sebagai karakter pntg di chap ini, tp smoga chap depan bisa yaaa... :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: 7 Akatsuki's New Jobs<p>

"Oh, tolonglah, un! Aku memohon, nih! Memohon padamu, un!"

"Tidak."

"Tuhan, berikan aku hidup, satu kali lagi… Hanya untuk bersamanya… Ku mencintainya… Sungguh mencintainya…" *ga nyambung. Eh, salah! Maksudnya… "Tsunade-un, berikan aku kesempatan! Satu kali lagi…"

"Tidak."

"Siapa suruh kau menolak mereka semua, kan mereka stress dan mengejar-ngejarku, makanya aku meledakkan tempat itu total…" Ino memang sudah menceritakan padanya tentang Rejectolosis.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Tsunade-un…"

"Tidak! pergi sana!"

"Idiih, ganteng-ganteng diusir!" umpat Deidara.

"Ganteng? GANTENG?" Tsunade menunduk untuk mengambil plastik, dan mulai muntah. "Tolong keluar. Kau sudah meledakkan studio kami. Untung kami punya cabang audisi di tempat lain!"

"Aah, pelit lo, un!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tsunade-sama-un, _please_?" Deidara masang tampang polos *puppy eyes no jutsu. Panjang banget, ya, _Tsunade-sama-un_, panggilannya?

Tsunade tetap pada pendiriannya. "Tidak. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Kau mau memohon-mohon, tetap tidak. Apapun yang kau lakukan, tidak, tidak, tidak, dan sampai selamanya _tidak_!"

Deidara menunduk. Kandas sudah impiannya. Menjadi artis… atau penyanyi (modal tampang doang mana bisa, atuh, Dei…) Pembawa berita juga boleh! Presenter, apapun… Aku juga mau jadi…

"Aku akan menilaimu dulu," kata Tsunade, membuyarkan ratapan sok sedih Deidara.

Mereka sekarang sedang ada di ruangan tertutup. Kantor Presdir a.k.a Tsunade yang telah merubah pikirannya itu.

"Benarkah, un?" Dei langsung melonjak girang.

"Belum juga diterima, udah loncat-loncatan," Tsunade geleng-geleng. "Baiklah, aku mau berta—"

"Tsuade-sama! Ada laporan dari Ino di bagian Teater, katanya—hei, ngapain kau disini?" Shizune datang, melotot pada Deidara. "Kau kan yang kemarin—"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, un!" Deidara mempengaruhi Tsunade. Kalau Shizune bilang Akatsuki mendaftar secara curang, kesempatan yang tadi hampir kembali, pergi lagi deh…

"Sebentar, kau boleh tunggu diluar," Tsunade mengusir Shizune dengan halus. "Ya, Deidara, aku menanyaimu karena siapa tahu kau punya potensi seni, jadi…"

"Oh pasti itu, un!" Deidara menyela. "Kau mau tahu pengalaman seniku, un? Membuat bom! Aku pernah meledakkan sebuah gedung DPR (?), rumah di dekat markas Akatsuki, un…"

"Akatsuki?"

"Tenang saja, kami tobat, kok, un! Dua-rius!"

"_Fine_, lanjutkan…"

"Lalu aku pernah mencuri pisang Hidan sesajen untuk Dewa Jashin, un."

"MENCURI PISANG? Pengalaman seni-mu?"

"Yah… gimana ya, un…" Deidara berpikir. "Hanya untuk tambahan informasi, kok, un! Eh, ya, lupa? Masa Dewa Jashin sesajennya minta pisang doang? Mungkin, nggak, sih, un?"

Tsunade mulai tidak sabar.

"Oke, oke, akan aku lanjutkan saja, un… lalu aku juga pernah menyembelih ayam Itachi untuk makan malam… Si Kakuzu tuh, pelit, nggak mau beliin Dei _onigiri_! Dei kan suka… Tapi Kuzu pelit! Terus Dei terpaksa nyuri ayam Kakek Keriput buat makan… daripada Dei yang digoreng, kan? Terus, ya, un…"

"Kok malah curhat, sih?"

"Oh ya, Dei lupa, un," Dei mulai menghilankan nada polos dan sok ngadu-nya. "Dan Dei membuat longsor di sebuah gua, un, dan prestasi puncaknya adalah… ehm, engg, eh… Tsunade-sama-un pasti tahu, dong?"

"Meledakkan studio terbesar Konoha Entertainment," Tsunade berkata. Nadanya horror banget. Tapi lalu dia menumpukan dagu pada tangannya, dan bertanya serius sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama… "Jadi, motto-mu apa?"

"SENI ITU LEDAKAN, un!"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik…

15 detik…

Tsunade tidak merespon. Lalu dia berkedip satu kali. "Kau boleh keluar."

"Apa, un? Keluar? Ngapain?"

"Kau gagal."

"Oh, tidak bisa itu, un! Eh, apa-apaan, nih, un?" teriak Deidara ketika dia diseret oleh petugas keamanan. "TSUNADE-SAMA-UN, KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

"Huh, tidak ada yang cocok sama sekali," Ino memegang dahinya, sambil membolak-balik kertas-kertas file para ninja yang di-audisi. Benar-benar tidak ada yang cocok! Untuk bidang apapun… Kebanyakan hanya ninja iseng yang mengacaukan audisi. Termasuk banci pirang yang sejak tadi dibicarakan Itachi dan Sasori. Dia sekarang berada di kantornya, berniat (atau dipaksai oleh Tsunade) menemukan setidaknya satu _talent_, baik dari jenis Film, Teater, Musik, bla bla bla, apapun lah…

"Permisi…" sebuah suara mengagetkan Ino yang tengah bingung. Masalah pekerjaan, dan masalah… apalagi kalau bukan Sai. Dia meninggalkan Ino demi Deidara! Si banci pirang nggak tahu diri!

"Masuk…"

"Hello!"

"Wuaa!" Ino nyaris melompat. Itu… manusia? Yah, di dunia ninja tidak ada normal. Itu Kisame. Manusia ikan yang… tunggu… _Manusia Ikan? _Wow! Cocok!

"Hehe, gomen, muka saya memang seperti ini…" Kisame garuk-garuk kepala.

"Oke," Ino menenangkan diri. "Hmm… kau kesini mau ikut audisi, kan?" Kisame mengangguk semangat. Nampaknya nasibnya akan membaik… "Aku punya jalan pintas untukmu."

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

"Wow, peralatan apa ini? Keren!" Kisame memerhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yap! KISAME MANUSIA IKAN! _TV show_ terbaru yang dikelola Konoha Entertainment, dan ditayangkan di Konoha Global Channel! "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan di acara ini?"

"Sederhana. Main air! Masuk TV!" jelas Ino singkat, menyemangati Kisame.

"Huaah, senangnya, mengalahkan teman Akatsuki lain yang masih ngantri untuk di-audisi!" Kisame tertawa sendiri. Tadi dia melewati Pein, Konan, dan yang lainnya dalam perjalanan ke studio, meski mereka tidak melihat Kisame. Mereka sedang mengantri, diserobot orang, diteriaki, dan segala macam kegiatan dalam audisi lainnya. _And by the way_, syuting dilaksanakan hari ini juga!

Kisame sudah mengurus semuanya, kontrak, dan lain-lain dibantu manager barunya: Ino! Yap, gadis itu sangat berterimakasih dengan munculnya Kisame meloloskan dia dari amukan a la Hokage Tsunade.

"Oh ya, Kisame, Iruka-san dari tim bagian musik sudah membuatkan soundtrack untuk acara ini!" Ino memberitahu Kisame. Si manusia ikan kegirangan duluan. "Kau yang menyanyikannya!"

_What the H…?_ Kisame? NYANYI? Kiamat sudah dekat!

"Apa, Ino-san? Nyanyi? Eh, tapi saya nggak bisa…"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kalau kau mau mencoba!" Ino sok nyeramahin. Kisame ragu-ragu, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Ino sudah baik-baik memberinya cara terkenal instan, dia nggak boleh banyak maunya!

"Eh-eh, terserah Ino-san deh… tapi kalau jelek—"

"Ah, jangan merendah begitu! Ayo! Tapi… karena masalah soundtrack ini… syuting ditunda sampai minggu depan… Ga pa-pa, ya?"

"Oh, iya-iya, nggak apa-apa, Ino-san…" kata Kisame sok polos. "Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus merekam sountracknya sekarang!" Ino meniru semangat-masa-muda-yang-sangat-berapi-api a la Rock Lee. "Tapi kelihatannya namamu kurang pendek… Coba kausingkat jadi hanya dua suku kata saja!"

"Hmp…" Kisame berpikir-pikir. Lalu dia mendapat ide. "KISSY?"

GUBRAK!

Ino nyaris pingsan. "Kiss—kiss—kissy? Kau mau jadi banci seperti Deidara yang merebut Sai-kun?"

"Itu nama panggilan kecil saya, Ino-san! Itachi yang paling sering memanggil seperti itu…"

"Akatsuki memang pada nggak waras! Terserah, deh! Kissy! Namamu resmi jadi Kissy! _Kissy manusia ikan!_" kata Ino frustasi. Dasar judulnya tuh… nggak waras banget!

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

_Meanwhile…_ antrian panjang di bagian FILM…

"Aduh, kapan sih kita diaudisi? Udah sore, tapi giliran kita masih lama!" gerutu Pein.

"Sabar, Pein…" Konan menenangkan.

"Iya, sabar-sabar… Tapi kapan?"

"Setahun kedepan, senpai," Tobi juga mulai kecapekan.

"Hhh… Kapan kita di-audisi…" gumam Konan lelah.

"Kan Tobi udah bilang, senpai—"

"Diam!" Itachi menendang kaki si topeng lollipop. "Huh, teman-teman kita sudah banyak yang berguguran… Deidara, dipecat. Kisame—kemana lagi tuh anak?"

"Halo, teman-teman sekalian!" Kisame muncul di depan mereka.

"Kisame! Kau kemana?" Itachi spotan memeluk sohibnya itu.

"Ih, Itachi-kun, jangan pegang-pegang, deh! Kissy kan malu! Di depan banyak orang lagi tuh!" Kisame berceloteh manja.

Akatsuki minus Deidara dan Kisame langsung muntah-muntah nggak jelas. Pein menggunakan kertas-kertas Konan sebagai kantung muntah yang otomatis mendapat jitakan dari si Origami.

"Maaf, teman-teman Akatsuki-ku, tapi aku sudah duluan jadi artis!" Kisame pamer.

Sasori mengernyit. Lalu mengeluarkan handphone dengan fasilitas TV-nya dan mengacak semua channel. "Aku tidak melihat wajah hiu jelekmu itu dimana-mana, Kis!"

"Panggil aku Kissy, dong!" ritual muntah-muntah a la Akatsuki pun terjadi lagi.

Setelah puas muntah, Pein berkata, "Tidak mungkin, Kis—jangan suruh aku memanggilmu Kissy atau kubunuh kau! Memangnya apa lebihnya kau dibanding aku?" Pein berkaca-kaca di cermin Itachi.

"Jelas, senpai! Kissy tidak pakai piercing karatan!" Akatsuki sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kata 'Kissy' dan tidak muntah. Hanya ada rasa mual mengocok bagian bawah perut mereka.

Pein mendengus. "Baiklah, mana buktinya?"

"Ino-san!" panggil Kisame. Ino datang dengan membawa sebuah map berisi surat-surat penting.

"Ya, Kisame—eh, maksudku Kissy?"

"Mereka tidak percaya aku sudah dapat pekerjaan sebagai artis!" Kisame mengadu.

Ino berkacak pinggang di depan Akatsuki. "Aku managernya. Dia sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk acara Kissy Manusia Ikan."

"Tuh!" Kisame tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku duluan teman-teman lama, sayona—"

"Eh, tunggu!" Ino menahan Kisame yang akan pergi. "Tapi dia butuh asisten yang akan membantunya dalam acara. Siapa yang mau? Ini cara instan juga, lho!"

"Huh," semua Akatsuki minus Kisame dan Deidara (yang sudah pulang ke markas Akatsuki, ngambek) berkacak pinggang, membalas Ino. "Kami tidak mau jadi asisten—yang lebih mirip pembantu—si manusia ikan!"

Ino terkekeh. "Bukan, maksudnya ikut di acara sebagai bintang utama nomor dua—"

"Aku mau!"

"Aku saja!"

"Aku lebih bagus!"

"Jangan, aku saja!"

"Asal duitnya banyak, pilihlah aku!"

"Demi Jashin, aku adalah pekerja keras yang bisa diandalkan!"

Ino kewalahan, kedelapan Akatsuki itu mengerumuninya. Setelah di-audisi singkat, jadilah yang terpilih: Si kawaii Sasori!

Akatsuki yang lain kecewa berat. Tapi tetap optimis akan berhasil di bagian lain. Dan benar saja. Ketujuh Akatsuki sisa sudah di-audisi, tapi… Hiks, yang kepilih cuma Konan dan Hidan doang! Mereka main film! Tentu saja hal ini membuat Pein kecewa setengah mati sampai pengen bunuh diri, tapi _everything's gonna be alright_…

Sabar, Pein, sabar!

Sisa 5 orang ("6! Zetsu dihitung dua!") Akatsuki yang nasibnya masih terombang-ambing di lautan luas, terhantam karang, walau badai menerjang (?).

Pein, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Itachi, duduk-duduk di bangku taman Konoha Entertainment.

"Malangnya diriku ini…" ratap Pein sambil nangis-nangis. Sroottt… Pein ngelap ingus *idiih! Sementara itu, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Itachi menatap tanah dengan tatapan tak berdosa.

"Apa salahku ini, ya Tuhan…" Itachi juga meratap.

"Astaga, Zetsu putih setampan ini, kok nggak kepilih? Malah Hidan si Jashin gila itu yang kepilih…"

"Zetsu hitam juga kepikiran gitu, kok, Zetsu putih… Kita kan tampan, kok…"

"SKSD lo, Zetsu Hitam!"

"SKSD itu sok kenal sok dekat, kan? Lah, jarak antara kita tak terhitung saking sedikitnya! Kita memang dekat, kok…"

"Amit-amit dah, gue sama lo, Zetsu Hitam jelek…"

"Woi gue ngomong-ngomong baik-baik… jangan nyolot dong!"

"Suka-suka beta, apaan lo ngatur-ngatur…"

"Awas lo!"

"Coba aja…"

"Oke liat aja lo ntar…"

"STOP!" lerai Tobi. Tumben bijak… Kedua Zetsu berhenti bertengkar. Tapi ada untungnya juga mereka bertengkar. Karena gaya mereka yang cuap-cuap itu, Sakura Haruno teman se-departemen Ino, datang dan menawari Zetsu menjadi pembawa berita! Memang di audisi tidak disebutkan tentang _pembawa berita_, tapi baru saja Jiraiya si pembawa berita senior dipecat gara-gara ngelantur ngebacain berita: tau apa yang dibacakannya? Cewek-cewek yang ditemuinya di pemandian air panas!

Yay! Dewi Fortuna datang menghampiri Zetsu!

Tinggal nasib Pein, Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Itachi yang belum jelas. Eh, nggak ding! Tinggal Pein sama Tobi aja! Itachi ditawari Sakura juga di sebuah iklan ("Wajahmu memadai iklan yang akan kami buat, Itachi-san!") dan Kakuzu mencalonkan diri sebagai manager keuangan si Uchiha ("Dengan satu syarat, jangan korupsi lo!" "Iya, Itachi, tenang saja!" *evil grin).

_Wuaa, poor Pein and Tobi!_

TBC…

* * *

><p>Kisah pekerjaan baru para Akatsuki minus Pein n Tobi ada di chapter depan, yaa! Review, please?<p> 


End file.
